Unlucky Day
by Fuu March
Summary: Seharusnya ia sudah bebas dari hukumannya sekarang. Tapi mendapati seringaian bertengger dibibir Sasuke, Naruto langsung tau ini akan jadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya./"Sensei.. Kau benar-benar penjahat kelamin terbrengsek didunia." [SasuNaru] PWP Challenge with Devilojoshi & Amma Cherry.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto ****Masashi**

**Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, PWP, YAOI a.k.a ****cerita Homo, alur kereta, bukan ****bacaan UNDERAGE, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bijak-bijaklah dalam memilih bacaan.**

**For PWP Challenge with Amma Cherry &amp; Devilojoshi.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**ENJOY..**

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri koridor Tokyo gakuen mengabaikan suasana riuh murid murid disekitarnya. Gakurannya disampirkan kepundak kiri ketika tangan kanannya menyisir poni pirang yang mulai memanjang dan menghalangi jangkauan iris safirnya.

Mulutnya yang sejak tadi bergerak mengunyah permen karet akhirnya berhenti ketika menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakan. Dengan cepat kaki beralas convers putihnya mendekat kearah dua sejoli di pinggir koridor setelah sebelumnya menjepit permen karet dengan jari kemudian menempelkannya kerambut indigo panjang salah satu siswi kurang beruntung yang dilewatinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, bahkan ia masih sempat sempatnya melempar senyum menawan kearah si korban yang langsung merona tanpa tahu perbuatan biadap si pirang.

Naruto mendengus, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya ke arah dua objek awal yang masih sibuk berbincang tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

"wo..wo..wo.. Sensei, beri jarak sedikit."

Si pirang menerobos menciptakan jarak ruang diantara mereka membuat pria tampan bermasker mendelik tajam kearahnnya. Pria 23 tahun itu kemudian melirik singkat kearah murid yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Siswi berambut pink sepinggang itu pun tersenyum sebelum mengangguk patuh pada senseinya dan beranjak pergi, mengabaikan panggilan si pirang yg hendak mengejarnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Naruto."

Si pirang bergidik.

"Ehehehe.. Kelas akan dimulai, sensei tidak masuk?"

Pria bersurai silver itu kemudian memincing pada muridnya yang tak tau sopan santun itu.

"Bersihkan seluruh kolam renang sebelum kau masuk kekelasku."

Naruto melotot kearah senseinya yang langsung melenggang santai melewatinya menuju kelas. "Ta-tapi sen.."

"Lakukan jika tak ingin nilai akhir matematikamu kuberi F, Uzumaki." sarkasnya dengan nada mengancam Membuat sipirang mengerang dengan wajah berlipat.

'SIAL'

.

Naruto bersorak dalam hati ketika safirnya menjelajahi ruangan luas klub renang itu, bagaimana tidak keempat kolam disana tampak jernih dan tak berkarat ubinnya bahkan mengkilap seperti baru saja dipel, dan itu artinya ia tak perlu menguras tenaga untuk membersihkannya.

Merasa tak ada yang akan dilakukannya lagi Naruto kemudian melepas sepatunya kemudian menyusul celana kotak kotak dan kemeja putihnya yg dilempar sembarang menyisahkan boxer pendek berwarna hijau tosca.

Pemuda 16 tahun itu kemudian duduk dipinggiran kolam dengan kaki telanjang memainkan air dingin dibawahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Salahkan hukum sialan entah dari mana yang mengesahkan dalam suasana hening seseorang pasti terpenjat karena suara yang datang tiba tiba dan itu juga berlaku pada si pirang, Ia bahkan terpenjat heboh hingga harus jatuh ke kolam renang dengan tidak elitnya. Dan sialnya lagi dia tak bisa berenang.

'FUCK'

.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika kesadarannya kembali adalah sepasang mata gelap yang memandangnya lurus.

Dia mungkin tak akan keberatan untuk berlama-lama memandangi iris memukau itu kalau saja bibirnya tidak sedang jadi korban pelecehan si pemuda kulit putih diatasnya. Refleks saja lututnya menendang selangkangan manusia kurang aja diatasnya, tak lupa membubuhkan tinju legendarisnya keperut si tampan berambut raven.

Dua detik kemudian pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek itu sudah tersungkur setengah meter darinya tak lupa ringisan pelan terdengar darinya.

"Brengsek.."

Naruto merutuk sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya.

Iris birunya kemudian mendelik pada si raven yang juga melakukan hal yang sama kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukannya, hah! Jangan bilang kau ini penjahat kelamin yang suka memperkosa anak dibawah umur setelah membiusnya."

Naruto berteriak murka hingga tenggorokannya sakit, ia bahkan sudah berdiri didepan lawan bicaranya tak lupa melempar tatapan intimidasi dengan telunjuk mengacung.

Tak terima dituding yang tidak tidak pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari sipirang itu pun menyusul berdiri kemudian dengan cepat menyarangkan tinjunya ke rahang kiri Naruto yang langsung terhuyung menabrak dinding beton disisi kanannya.

"Kalau tau menolongmu hanya akan berakhir seperti ini, sudah kubiarkan kau mati tenggelam seperti orang idiot tadi."

si raven mendecih kemudian meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang tak sedang mengusap rahangnya lalu membantingnya keubin dingin pinggiran kolam disusul menahan kedua pergelangan tangan berwarna tan di atas kepala pemiliknya, selanjutnya menekan penuh dendam selangkangan si pirang dengan salah satu lututnya, sukses Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Penjahat kelamin? Akan kutunjukan arti kata itu yang sebenarnya."

baru saja si raven akan menurunkan wajahnya suara pintu terbuka malah menginterupsi kegiatannya, dilihatnya guru matematika berjalan masuk mendekat kearah mereka.

Dengan mata menyipit mendapati posisi absurd dua pemuda dipinggir kolam, guru matematika itu kemudian membuka suaranya memecah keheningan ganjil diantara mereka.

"awalnya aku hanya berniat mengawasi bagaimana kau melakukan hukumanmu Naruto, tapi karena membersihkan kolam sepertinya sudah dilakukan guru olah raga baru kita, jadi sebaiknya Uchiha-sensei saja yang menggantikanku menentukan hukuman apa yang lebih cocok untukmu."

suaranya itu mengalun santai, namun tak ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto memucat.

Bergantian melirik horor guru matematikanya dan pemuda diatasnya. "Kakashi-sen.."

belum juga panggilannya selesai mengudara mulutnya sudah dibekap tangan bebas si raven yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke oleh Kakashi.

"well, jadilah anak baik Uzumaki."

kemudian guru bermasker itupun berbalik pergi tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya.

Naruto bersumpah dibalik masker hitam itu si silver pasti sedang menyeringai dengan lebarnya, dan seringai yang sama juga sedang terukir dibibir pemuda yang baru dirinya ketahui ternyata adalah guru olahraga barunya.

Si pirang semakin memucat.

'BAHAYA'

batinnya berteriak panik.

.

"jadi hukuman apa yg sebaiknya kuberikan padamu Uzumaki? sudah dipastikan itu akan oh tidak, harus berlipat ganda mengingat balas budimu sebelumnya, hn."

Naruto bergidik ketika suara dingin itu berdengung ditelinganya terlebih ketika mendengar penekanan pada kata 'harus'nya.

Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang saat ujung hidung si raven bergerak lambat membelah permukaan leher dan pundaknya terlebih ketika selangkangnya menerima gesekan pelan. Kepalanya pening seketika, rontakannya bahkan tak berguna walaupun ia melakukannya sekuat tenaga hingga urat urat muncul dipermukaan bisepnya. Benar benar tak membuahkan hasil.

Yang ada malah kuncian Sasuke semakin menyulitkannya.

Mengerang.

"Se-sensei lepaskan.."

Naruto memelas dengan wajah tersiksa pilihan terakhir yang tersisa ketika ia tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Sasuke mendengus, hidungnya yang sedang mengendus endus dada Naruto terhenti membuat busungan dada si pirang juga berhenti membuat punggung tan itu kembali mencium lantai.

Ia lalu kembali merapatkan bibirnya di telinga si pirang, membisikan kalimat sarkas dengan intonasi rendahnya.

"tidak akan sebelum kau menyelesaikan hukumanmu."

dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto kembali jatuh ke dalam kolam tanpa persiapan, membuatnya tenggelam dengan tangan menggapai gapai udara dan permukaan. namun sebelum jari jarinya menghilang dari permukaan air, tangan Sasuke sudah meraihnya terlebih dahulu, melingkarkannya dilehernya.

Reflek Naruto langsung memeluk siraven erat bahkan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang telanjang sewarna porselen, tak peduli ia belum kembali ke permukaan air dan mengambil napas. Setidaknya sekarang ia sedang berpegangan dan bukannya tenggelam sendirian dalam kolam hampir tiga meteran ini. Tapi di lima detik selanjutnya ia tak mendapati pegangannya bergerak keatas. Naruto panik, dekapannya melonggar berinisiatif bergerak sendiri ke permukaan. Namun tangan si raven menahan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah menempel kembali dengan milik senseinya.

Naruto melotot, kecolongan ketika bibirnya terbuka, awalnya ia bermaksud merapatkan lagi takkan mengijinkannya terbuka sedikitpun. namun niatnya urung ketika mendapati udara masuk melalui bibir Sasuke, didetik berikutnya bibirnya sudah menempel lagi dengan si raven bahkan dengan bringasnya menghisap bibir didepannya menerima seberapapun udara yang bisa memasok paru parunya. Jarinya meremas helai helai raven yang menari dibawa air ketika hisapannya dibalas Sasuke dengan jilatan sensual pada langit langit mulutnya, rasanya benar benar gatal dan membuat punggungnya ngilu. Gemas, Naruto kemudian menghisap benda lunak itu kuat kuat yang dibalas sama berkali kali oleh si raven membuat keduanya kehabisan napas berakhir Sasuke menarik Naruto ke permukaan tepatnya kedinding kolam.

Naruto rasanya ingin menampar senseinya yang masih tak melepaskan seringai menyebalkannya, namun tenaganya menguap entah kemana, ia bahkan masih mendekap si raven seperti sebelumnya tak mau atau lupa melepaskannya.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan makian ditengah napas putus putusnya, Naruto sudah dibuat penasaran dengan boxer hijau yang mengambang satu meter dari posisi mereka.

Masih sementara mencerna, sesuatu yang panjang dan tumpul malah menerobos masuk ke lubang anusnya.

Naruto menjerit.

'SAKIT SIALAN..'

tapi suaranya malah teredam air dan malah menjelma menjadi gelembung gelembung ke permukaan ketika tubuhnya tertarik masuk kedalam kolam Naruto tersedak, segelas air melewati tenggorokannya saat kembali ke permukaan, si pirang terbatuk.

Iris birunya mendelik ganas namun hanya dibalas wajah teflon dan setengah alis terangkat.

Tak tahan Naruto kemudian menjambak dendam rambut Sasuke hanya untuk mendapati anusnya dibelah semakin dalam dengan benda panjang kurang ajar hingga telak menampar prostatnya.

Tubuh tan melengkung diiringi erangan yang dirasa sangat sangat memalukan oleh pemiliknya.

"Ngaaaaahh.."

lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke mengerat, sekarang ia tahu tepatnya apa benda panjang dan tumpul itu, oh dan jangan lupakan benda itu juga lumayan, ah tidak tapi sangat besar untuk ukuran pria normal.

Itu senjatanya Sasuke, burung sialannya. Penis brengsek yang berani beraninya merengut keperjakaannya.

Bibirnya mengumpat, ia yang sebisa mungkin mencoba diam untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dalam bokongnya malah semakin mengeram dan salahkan si raven yang terus menerus menggerakan kakinya. Walaupun naruto tau itu agar mereka tak tenggelam ia tetap saja mengumpat, pergerakan sedikit saja dari Sasuke rasa luar biasa aneh pasti langsung menjalar didalam anusnya.

Ditengah erangan frustasinya Naruto merasakan punggungnya menempel dipermukaan dinding kolam, bokongnya pun bernasip sama. 'sekarang apa lagi?'

Naruto bertanya tanya ketika kini Sasuke mengangkat satu kakinya keatas pundak si raven dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung menghentak kejantanannya masuk ke anus ketatnya. Naruto mengumpat.

"SIALAA.."

belum sempat menyeselesaikan makian, suaranya kembali tertahan erangan di hentakan kedua yang kini kembali menggesek titik yang meningkatkan rangsangannya di dalam sana. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat ketika selanjutnya hentakan itu datang bertubi tubi mengobrak abrik anusnya dan rasanya benar benar membuat si pirang frustasi saking nikmatnya, ia bahkan semakin mengalungkan pahanya tak peduli gerakan air yang ikut meliar mengikuti tempo hentakan Sasuke.

Hampir tiga menit berlalu tapi yang terdengar diruangan luas itu hanya riak liar air.

Menyadari sesuatu Sasuke langsung mendelik.

"Keluarkan suaramu, dobe"

Si pirang menggeleng keras keras.

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

kemudian kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai berdarah saking kuatnya ia menancapka giginya.

Sasuke mengeram, dengan cepat tangan bebasnya meremas erat kejantanan si pirang.

"ITTEEE...nggh ahhh"

dan lagi lagi Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara melengking disusul desahan barusan. 'memalukan' batinnya merana.

"Bodoh."

si pemilik nama bersumpah ia tidak merona mendengar kata kata rendah disertai kekehan tak menyebalkan Sasuke ditelinganya barusan, namun sudah pasti sangkalannya adalah kebohongan besar. Wajah merahnya mengatakan segalanya, dia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan bukti kebohongan itu di pundak si raven sampai keduanya mengeluarkan semennya pertama kali.

Tak puas Sasuke kemudian menarik mereka ke dasar kolam setelah sebelumnya berbisik rendah 'siapkan dirimu' ditelinga Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan sodokannya yang terasa melambat pengaruh air disekitar mereka, naruto yang dari awal memang tak siap tak sengaja menarik napas lewat hidungnya akibatnya ia kembali tersedak hampir pingsan sementara senseinya masih sibuk menyodok anusnya dibawah sana hingga mereka keluar untuk kedua kali membuat cairan putih itu kembali bersanding dengan air kolam disekeliling mereka.

Menyadari keadaan naruto sudah diambang batas Sasuke kembali melumat bibir penuh sipirang tak lupa memberinya napas buatan sementara kakinya bergerak membawa mereka ke permukaan.

Mendapati sekelilingnya bukan lagi dasar kolam, Naruto langsung saja meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya mulutnya bahkan terkatup katup layaknya ikan diakuarium kepala sekolah, Sasuke langsung mengigit bibirnya hampir terbahak membuahkan tinju keras mencium pipinya, namun pada akhirnya tawa itu mengudara membuat Naruto setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk mencolok kedua mata Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Oke ronde tiga."

Naruto memelototi senseinya yang berjalan menuju tumpukan seragamnya kemudian menyambar dasi miliknya dan kembali berjalan kearahnya yang masih melempar delikan sambil berusaha meraih boxernya, namun sebelum berhasil tangannya kembali diraih tangan alabaster kemudian dipelintir ke balik pinggangnya lalu diikat dengan kain yang diduga Naruto adalah dasi miliknya, setelahnya tubuhnya kemudian diputar menghadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk telanjang di pinggiran kolam mengangkang didepan wajahnya. Naruto langsung mengumpat ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung penis Sasuke, tubuhnya kemudian mencoba menjauh tapi yang ada dia malah menjerit hampir tenggelam tak bisa menjangkau apapun karena tangannya diikat, seketika Sasuke langsung menarik leher Naruto kembali kearahnya alhasil kali ini bibir si pirang lah yang berakhir mencium penis Sasuke. Si pirang berteriak frustasi, ia bersumpah ini hari terburuk dalam sejarah buku kehidupannya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Gerakan kakimu agar tetap mengapung, dan buka mulutmu lebar lebar jika tak ingin aku lepaskan peganganku."

Naruto langsung bergidik ketika benda panjang dengan bau maskulin itu menampar nampar pipinya namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya mengalah. Kalau saja bukan karena rasanya yang menyenangkan

Naruto pasti sudah menggigit dendam benda hangat dan lembab dimulutnya. Ya rasanya memang menyenangkan apa lagi ketika benda panjang itu berkedut dikerongkongannya Naruto menyukainya sehingga ia membiarkannya saja berada disana berlama lama hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke yang tak sabar malah memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat sampai penis dimulutnya mengeluarkan semen untuk kesekian kali, alhasil ia tersedak lagi lagi untuk kesekian kali namun kini bukan dengan air tapi dengan sperma sialan dari pemilik yang sama sialannya.

Sasuke yang sepertinya belum puas langsung saja menarik Naruto ke lantai pinggiran kolam lalu memulai ronde selanjutnya yang kini disertai desahan nikmat si pirang, sapuan dan remasan nakal disana sini oh juga ciuman romantis sebagai happy endingnya.

Namun sebelum cumbuan mereka berakhir satu kalimat Naruto ditelinganya membuat Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan seringaiannya sepanjang hari.

"Sensei.. Kau benar-benar penjahat kelamin terbrengsek didunia."

**.TAMAT.**

* * *

A/N : Haiii... #digeplakreader

duh maafkan diriku karena lama gak muncul n lanjutin ff dan skarang malah nongol tiba tiba dengan ff gaje bin ancur. Wkwkwk, sbenarnya ini fic tantangan loshi n makchi di efbi, dan udah w posting semingguan yg lalu, tpi karna sesuatu dan lain hal akhirnya diriku rombak lagi dan publish disini ehehe.. #digeplakagain

dan well, jangan salahin saya kalo lemonnya gak hot, udah jarang baca lemon soalnya jadi ilmunya dah nipis wkwk

setidaknya, diriku sudah berusaha kan.

Terima kasih sudah mampir.

Berkenan meriview?

Lusa w apdet lanjutan Phone sex kalo gitu.. /modus

ahahaha..

Fuu.

18/04/2015.


End file.
